Só uma dança
by Pri
Summary: Ficlet de Amigo Secreto do Mundo dos Fics, presente para a Yume. Harry dançando Gina no seu casamento. Conversas e declarações de amor.


Presente de amigo secreto do Mundo dos Fics, para a Yume. É pequenininho, ando muito enferrujada para escrever algo grande... Espero que você goste! Adoro este casal, e foi legal escrever algo com eles pela primeira vez. Ah! A música que imaginei eles dançando era "Stop crying your heart out", do Oasis.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu jamais teria matado o Fred, nem o Lupin.

**Só uma dança**

Despedi-me de Olívio Wood, e voltei para o salão. Restavam poucas pessoas em nossa festa. Só alguns amigos mais chegados, e a família. Olhei para minha esposa - esposa! A palavra ecoava em minha mente, e ainda me custava a acreditar. Ela estava sentada ao lado da mãe, havia tirado os sapatos, erguido a saia até os joelhos, e estava com os pés descanços no colo de Molly.

Fui até o DJ que estava operando magicamente 3 aparelhos de som. Pedi que ele tocasse uma das músicas trouxa que lhe indiquei quando o contratamos - e que ele, por sinal teve alguma dificuldade em encontrar. Eu mesmo tive que comprar alguns Cds em Londres para que poudesse ter um pouco de rock britânico tocando no meu próprio casamento.

Quando os primeiros acordes da música começaram a tocar, me dirigi até Gina, e estendi-lhe a mão.

- Me dá a honra desta dança, Sra. Potter?

Mãe e filha sorriram, à indicação do novo nome de Gina. Ela pegou minha mão e ergueu-se devagar.

- Desde que você não se importe que sua esposa dançe de pés descalços... Nem sob feitiço eu coloco aquele sapato apertado de novo!

Eu ri, e a levei até a pista de dança. Apenas um outro casal dançava, um pouco mais afastado de todos. Angelina abraçava firmemente a cintura de Jorge, que a envolvia pelos ombros com um dos braços, enquanto com a outra mão segurava um copo de wisky de fogo. De olhos fechados, Jorge sussurava algo no ouvido de Angelina, que escondia o rosto no pescoço dele.

Gina acompanhou meu olhar e viu seu irmão dançando. Sorriu fracamente.

- Angelina pode ajudá-lo... A superar...

Enlacei-a pela cintura, e beijei-lhe a testa. Mas não falei nada. Todos nós ainda tínhamos uma ferida aberta da perda de Fred a superar. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda doía, em todos nós. Mas não tanto quanto doía em Jorge. Ele ainda não havia se conformado. Talvez nunca se conformasse. Gina tinha razão, Angelina podia ajudar.

Senti os braços de minha esposa ao redor do meu pescoço, e seus olhos escuros penetrantes me encarando com aquele olhar mandão que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Nós prometemos que hoje não seria um dia de pensar em coisas tristes!

- Eu sei. Por sinal, estou orgulhoso de sua mãe. Achei que ela ia chorar o tempo todo por estar casando a sua única filha...

- Ela não tem motivos para chorar! Ela está casando a única filha com o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo, o herói Harry Potter! - respondeu Gina, fingindo um ar arrogante

- É? Pois eu achei que eu é que estava tirando a sorte grande, de casar com a mais nova contratação dos Harpias... Tenho certeza que logo ela vai ser chamada para a seleção inglesa de Quadribol.

Gina deu uma gargalhada

- Mas que exagerado! Eu apenas tive um jogo oficial!

- E capturou o pomo em 5 minutos, quase um recorde! Eu acredito no seu potencial - faleu, girando com ela pelo salão.

Ela sorriu, e olhou em volta

- Falando em potencial, onde está o meu outro adorável irmão? Será que ele já...

- Espero que sim – respondi, também olhando em volta e não vendo Rony e Hermione em lugar algum. Rony tinha comprado uma aliança, e planejava pedir Hermione em casamento hoje. Se ele não tomasse essa atitude logo, as coisas iriam ficar feias para ele. Hermione havia me confessado que ela mesma estava pensando em comprar uma aliança e pedi-lo em casamento, já que ele não tomava a iniciativa nunca. "Que se explodam as conveniências! Já não aguento mais essa enrolação" disse ela, em um momento de raiva.

Gina encostou a cabeça em meu peito

- Fico feliz que todos finalmente estejam bem. Cheguei a pensar que momentos como esse jamais aconteceriam... E que ficaríamos em guerra para sempre.

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Também tive pensamentos desse tipo, enquanto fugia com Rony e Hermione procurando as Horcruxes. Achei que levaríamos anos nesta batalha, e cheguei mesmo a cogitar, em alguns momentos, que não conseguiríamos. Ou que eu apenas não seria capaz de ver o triunfo do bem contra Voldemort, que outros terminariam o trabalho que nós começamos.

Tínhamos tido sorte. E eu não queria desperdiçar esse tempo de paz, conseguido à custa de tantos sacrifícios, e tantas vidas, pensando em como poderia ter sido.

A música estava no fim, e trouxe Gina para mais perto de mim.

- Eu poderia ficar dançando com você para sempre – falou Gina, com um leve sorriso.

- E perder nossa lua de mel no Hawaii? – falei brincando, mas abalado com o tom doce e o amor explícito em sua voz.

- Ok, eu posso esperar voltarmos para fazer esta nossa primeira dança como casados durar para sempre...

- "Para sempre" soa perfeito para mim – respondi, beijando-a com todo o carinho que eu queria ser capaz de dar a ela. Para sempre e mais.


End file.
